Hypnotized Greenie
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set after Things Change, Mad Mod is invited to the Titans Tower to help him go back to his old self. It's mostly funny with a little bit of angst.


"Are you sure this is necessary?"

Beast Boy is strapped to a chair in the tower. Not just any chair, it's a specially designed chair created by Mad Mod. Speaking of Mod, he's in the tower, and the Titans have voluntarily invited him there.

It's been two weeks since they've fought that monster, and Beast Boy hasn't been focused on any of their missions. Mod appears to be concerned as his duckies would. To him, a hero should always be happy, no matter what the dark hour is. His recent scheme is being disturbed by this out-of-character moment from him, so he accepted the Titans' invite to use hypnosis to help out Beast Boy. They may not like it, but it's their only option due to his knowledge of hypnotism.

Much to their astonishment, Mod reveals to them that Terra being on the dark side was his original plan. In other words, she was supposed to be his apprentice, but Slade beat him to the punch. Since then, he hated this masked criminal mastermind as much as his duckies hated him.

"Yes, it's necessary, my green duckie," the old British man pressed the top part of his cane as a screen appeared in front of Beast Boy. "If you prefer, you can wait outside," he tells the four Titans.

"We'd rather stay if you don't mind," Robin said with a frown.

"Fine then," Mod grinned, knowing fully well they intend to stay to see the whole session.

With another press from his cane, the screen turned on to show a hypno screen appearing right in front of Beast Boy. As he looked at it, he easily gets mesmerized as always.

"I wanna try out some different hypnotic suggestions. Do you mind?" Mod asked.

"No, of course not," Raven responds. She could care less what hypnotic suggestions he has in mind for her friend. "Only three suggestions. The first two are for your own amusement, and the last one is to help him. Understand?"

"I'm a man of my word, unlike that masked freak," he agrees to what she said. As for him saying 'masked freak', he's talking about Slade. He turns to the green changeling. "When I said the word 'good', you say I'm a fake hypnotist."

Next, he snaps his fingers to wake him up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were hypnotized by me, my green duckie," Mod smirked.

"I don't buy it. You're just a fraud."

"Is that so? Can you prove it?"

"No, I..."

"So you do believe I'm a real hypnotist."

"No, you're not!"

During this argument, the Titans couldn't help but laughing at this irony, even Raven herself despite trying to hold in the chuckles.

"That's enough of that," Mod claps his hands to put the changeling into a trance again. "When you wake up, you'll think your costume is itching you."

Once again, he snaps to wake him up. Next, Beast Boy is seen squirming and struggling from the chair. This is because he felt his costume is itching him. What's more is that he can't do any scratching because he's trapped on his chair.

"Costume itching! Must scratch!" he exclaimed.

Mod finds much enjoyment in this. After a few seconds, he claps his hands to put him in a trance again.

Time to end the session with an important hypnotic suggestion.

"When you wake up, you will forget about Terra. She chose her fate to forget about the Teen Titans, especially you, Beast Boy. You will continue doing your superhero stuff with your friends, and try to be positively health in both body and mind," Mod said as he snaps his fingers to break him out of the trance.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin asked as he and the other Titans approach their friend. Of course Mod lets him go with a press of his cane to free him from his chair.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked next.

"I feel... great!" the changeling responds positively. "I may have lost Terra again, but at least I have you guys, and that's not going to change."

Looks like hypnosis worked in helping him get back to his old self. As the Titans hugged him, Mod leaves the tower with his business being concluded.


End file.
